<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Needed Someone Around by MaggicSorceress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507257">I Just Needed Someone Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress'>MaggicSorceress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you wish you were Heather? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#giveNightmarealibrary2020, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Error is an ass I love him, Gen, Killer is a simp, Killer is soft for this octopus, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, cause Nightmare needs someone to be soft for him, comfort from the previous hurt, here we go agaaain, nightmare needs a hug, which is good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare is trying really hard to forget that disaster of a party that happened a few days ago, and throws himself head first into his work...<br/>But maybe he just needed someone around</p>
<p>OR<br/>Part 2 of 'But You Like Him Better'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Dream, Nightmare &amp; Cross, Nightmare &amp; Killer, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't you wish you were Heather? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Needed Someone Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>This hurt that I’m holding’s getting heavy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>If Nightmare was being honest with himself, he <em>really </em>just wanted to kill his feelings.</p>
<p>Brutally.</p>
<p>With several knives and maybe a flamethrower.</p>
<p>He never really thought Cross’s happiness would disgust him so much, but it turns out anything was possible. He gushed about Dream with such vibrancy in his being, so much light in his eyes, and Nightmare hated the thought that Cross had never talked about <em>him </em>with so much passion. It <em>was </em>Dream, so Nightmare couldn’t blame him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t anything in comparison to his brother.</p>
<p>That’s how it had always been.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But I’ma keep a smile on my shoulders ‘til I’m sweaty</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But Nightmare didn’t want to dwell on everything that had happened over the last few days, over the ‘could have been but never was’, so he did what he always did when he had too many things on his mind:</p>
<p>He threw himself into his work.</p>
<p>He stopped by the more negative leaning universes and ‘encouraged’ them to shift a little more in his favour, and he spent hours upon hours in his study, working through piles of paperwork. Generally speaking, he didn’t sleep much either, not that he really needed to, but it was a nice way to clear his mind.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep for a few hours, but every time he closed his eyes, the evening of the party played over and over in his mind, intent on focusing on the most minuscule of details.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Begging on my knees</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cross was out more often, which was an annoyance. Not because he missed him or anything, or at least that wasn’t the only reason, but when he was trying to coordinate raids and he was missing one extra body, stuff became a little more difficult to plan.</p>
<p>He’d gotten mad at Cross for this occurrence quite a few times already, and although he didn’t like yelling at the former guard, he hated it when Cross would yell back at him even more. Cross clearly thought he had more of an obligation to the positive guardian than the negative one, even though he worked for the negative one.</p>
<p>Nightmare reminded him of this fact a multitude of times, and each time Cross would go strangely silent and wind up changing the subject. It worried him a little, but he’d been spending too much time lately stressing over things that had yet to happen, so he ignored it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Screamin’, someone come and help me</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>One of these things he’d been stressing over, was that Error had decided to pop up again, after almost six months of having completely vanished, and he seemed even more hellbent on making a mess of the multiverse and Nightmare’s carefully crafted plans. The Destroyer was usually very easily swayed to Nightmare’s cause, he loved any reason to piss off the Creator, even though Nightmare often had to literally sweeten the deal, Error had an addiction to chocolate that rivalled even Cross’s, but he was also prone to being…impulsive. And, frankly, insane. Where Error got all that hatred for the multiverse from was beyond Nightmare, but he <em>could </em>use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>He was also feeling a little peeved with Cross lately, and he wasn’t above being petty and distracting Dream so the two of them wouldn’t get time together.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But by the time they’re there</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He felt…not <em>bad </em>about it, just…a little guilty? Cross seemed so <em>happy</em>, and some sickly sentimental side of him was happy for him, but…</p>
<p>Okay, he was jealous, sue him.</p>
<p>He really shouldn’t be, Cross wasn’t his <strike>no matter how much he wanted him to be,</strike> and Nightmare was trying desperately hard to kill every thought and feeling he ever had for the guard, so that he could focus on doing his job and being the prick everyone thought he was.</p>
<p>“J33z, N1ghTmaR3…” Error said as he sat across from Nightmare, feet kicked up on Nightmare’s desk and arms folded behind his head. “Wh0 spAt 1n y0uR c3r3aL th1s m0rN1nG?”</p>
<p>Nightmare let his head fall with a dull thud onto the wood in front of him. “Just leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“WhY?” Error asked. “Y0u’R3 fuN t0 t3as3 wH3n y0u’R3 gR0uChy. ”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Error.” Nightmare said. “I’m not in the mood.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I’ve already hid the body</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“F1n3, f1n3…” Error mumbled, removing his feet from the desk and getting to his feet. “W0rd 0f Adv1C3, sT0p m0p1Ng 0v3r Cr0ss. Y0u m1gHt m1sS s0m3tH1nG r1gHT 1n fr0nt 0f y0U.”</p>
<p>Error opened a portal to his anti-void and Nightmare raised a hand, only enough to flip the Destroyer off as he left. He was <em>trying </em>to stop moping over Cross, damn it! It was just…it was hard.</p>
<p>Cross wasn’t interested in <em>just </em>any other person, he’d fallen for <em>his brother</em>, the Dream that he’d been compared to all his life, the Dream that he always felt so…insignificant next to.</p>
<p>Maybe that was why it hurt so much more to see Cross with someone other than him, because it <em>was </em>Dream.</p>
<p>God, he wanted to punch his brother right in his stupid smiley face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>My breath’s getting’ short and I’m unsteady</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Error had been strange with his parting message, but Nightmare really wasn’t about to take relationship advice from <em>that </em>skeleton of all monsters. If people thought <em>he</em> was emotionally constipated, Error was on an entirely different level than him. So, Error could therefor suck his metaphorical dick, and kindly piss off and mind his own damn business.</p>
<p>He’d deal with the Cross thing, he would.</p>
<p>It was just taking <em>way </em>longer than he wanted it to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wellin’ up in tears as I lay upon your belly</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He felt like such a baby about it too, especially at night, when he’d be slumped over piles of paper or lounging on his bed reading a book, and Cross’s smile would unwittingly appear in his mind’s eye, and he’d completely crumble, because when was the last time he’d seen Cross smile at him like that? Not since Dream entered the picture, that’s for sure. He <em>hated </em>it.</p>
<p>He was hundreds of years old, for god’s sake! He was hardly a child anymore, had been through far more than any child should, and yet he’d still find himself stifling tears behind his hands at quarter to two in the morning, bent double over his desk or curled up in a ball on his bed. With the sheer amount of tears he had shed over this stupid situation, he’d assumed he would have fucking <em>moved on </em>by now. That his stupid <em>feelings </em>had left with the flow of magic.</p>
<p>But it hadn’t, so that’s why Nightmare was now making hesitant plans to cause some problems in UnderSwap. That should give his brother a run for his money and hopefully piss him off too. Dream’s anger was always so gratifying to feel.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Telling you I’m fine</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>There came three knocks on the door of his study and Nightmare quickly raised his head from where it still lay pressed into the dark wood of his desk.</p>
<p>“Enter.” He commanded, slouching back slightly in his chair.</p>
<p>The large wooden door creaked open and Cross peered inside, causing Nightmare’s back to tense. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, hands clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me?” Cross asked formally.</p>
<p>Always formally now.</p>
<p>Nightmare cleared his throat and sat up straighter, folding his hands on top of the desk. “I’m currently coordinating another raid, and I’d like the confirmation that you will actually contribute to it this time around instead of running off with my annoyance of a brother.” He raised his chin slightly, teal eye narrowed, challenging.</p>
<p>“That depends on which universe we are raiding.” Cross replied evenly.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your concern.” Nightmare said. “Your only concern should be doing what I want and making sure you do it <em>right.</em> Don’t forget who you work for, guard.”</p>
<p>“Apologies, <em>My Lord</em>,” Cross mocked, hands leaving where they were clasped to fold across his chest as he glowered, “but before I give you any sort of answer to your question, I would like to know which universe we are raiding. I <em>do not </em>want to attack another innocent one.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I don’t really need nobody</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Why do you suddenly care?” Nightmare asked, leaning forward in his chair. “You never used to, Cross. What happened to following orders like you’re supposed to?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t see why we have to attack a perfectly innocent AU.” Cross said. “What difference does it make if we go after a positive one versus a negative one?”</p>
<p>Nightmare’s visible eye widened, but his face remained impassive. “Oh, so <em>that </em>is what this is about. Has Dream been getting to you, Cross? Have you grown soft on me?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I just realised I want to be a <em>better person.</em>” Cross bit. “<em>Boss.”</em></p>
<p>The way that Cross voiced that statement sent a sharp sting of pain through Nightmare’s chest, soul pulsing weakly in response. He leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest in a similar way to the skeleton that stood across from him, tentacles swaying dangerously behind him as his emotions flared wildly.</p>
<p>“Give me an answer, Cross.” Nightmare said, fighting to keep the bitterness rolling in his metaphorical gut under control. “Will you help us? Or will I be seeing you on the opposite side of the battlefield?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Please don’t…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>But you say through a sigh </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Cross met his gaze easily, stubbornness laced into every minute feature, determination in his eyes.</p>
<p>“…I won’t help you damage the lives of innocent people.” Cross said. “I won’t help you damage the lives of <em>anyone </em>anymore. No matter if you believe your cause is just.”</p>
<p>“Then leave.”</p>
<p>Cross seemed taken aback by Nightmare’s statement, blinking owlishly. “What?”</p>
<p>“You heard me.” Nightmare said before he began laughing, a low, broken thing, refusing to meet Cross’s stare. “Stars…I don’t know why I believed you would be any different. You’re just like everyone else…”</p>
<p>Put off by the sound of Nightmare’s laughter, Cross took a hesitant step towards where Nightmare sat, arm reaching out.</p>
<p>“Night-“</p>
<p>“Leave, Cross.” Nightmare snapped, dangerous, tentacles curling around him, sharpened to deadly points. Every aspect of Nightmare’s posture, down to the turn of his mouth, radiated anger, and yet, as a single blue-green eyelight met Cross’s, the ex guard felt something akin to guilt bloom in his chest as he took in the way the normally sharp and calculating light was now hazy and wavering. “Leave! Before I sick Horror on you!”</p>
<p>Pushing down that unpleasant emotion, Cross turned on his heel and left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving his old life behind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>That I said that lie already</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nightmare waited until he could feel Cross’s confusing mixture of emotions vanish from the mansion before he let his posture drop, sagging forward and burying his face in his hands, tentacles hitting the floor on either side of him with dull smacks. He fought to breathe around the tightness in his chest and the ball that seemed to be lodged in his non-existent throat. Feeling himself begin to shake, he swallowed aggressively and tipped his head back. Nightmare knew he had told Cross to leave, but he had really hoped the other wouldn’t. That Cross would have stayed despite it all.</p>
<p>Having him in his life felt better than not having him in it at all.</p>
<p>But would Cross even <em>have</em> stayed?</p>
<p>If he hadn’t told him to leave, would he have stayed? Despite everything?</p>
<p>Judging from what he had heard Cross say, Nightmare guessed not.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>I just needed company now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Letting out a heavy, shaking breath, Nightmare’s hands dropped from where they had been pressed over his eyes, and he turned his attention back to what he had been working on when Error had first dropped by, hoping to do what he always did when his emotions got out of hand and distract himself.</p>
<p>He picked up his pen and it dropped through trembling fingers, mismatched splotches of teal and violet hitting the paper with soft taps.</p>
<p>Nightmare raised a hand to his cheeks, frowning in frustration when he felt they were wet.</p>
<p>“For fuck’s sake…” Nightmare barely whispered, voice shaking as bad as the rest of him. “Pull yourself together. No wonder he didn’t stick around, you train wreck.”</p>
<p>He rubbed the tears angerly from his cheeks, but found that his finger’s still couldn’t maintain a steady grip on his pen. So, he decided to just give himself a minute and rested his head back on the cool wood of the desk, moving his papers so if any rogue tears decided to slip out they wouldn’t stain the documents any more than they already had.</p>
<p>He was saved from his moping a few minutes later when and entirely different set of knocks came from the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I just needed someone around</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>There were only two knocks this time, in rapid succession, and Nightmare could easily picture the skeleton behind the door bouncing on his heels as he waited to be allowed in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank god he waited…</em>
</p>
<p>Nightmare pushed himself back upright and rubbed at his cheeks and sockets, clearing out any and all trace that he might have been crying a few moments prior. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Nightmare said, and seconds later the large wooden door creaked open again and voided sockets, flooding with a similar substance that coated his body, peered in and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Heya, Boss!” Killer greeted as he stepped fully into the room, bouncing with his steps.</p>
<p>“What did you do this time?” Nightmare asked, turning his attention back to his momentarily put aside paperwork and trying to hide the shaking of his hands.</p>
<p>Killer laughed. “What makes you think I did anything?”</p>
<p>“It’s just what I naturally assume.” Nightmare said. “What do you want?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I don’t care what song that we play</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Killer eyed Nightmare for a moment, brows furrowing even as a grin remained on his face. He took in the rigidness of Nightmare’s shoulders and the way his hands just <em>barely </em>shook as he wrote in his practiced cursive. Confused, he took a step closer to where the other sat and leaned against the desk, supporting his weight with a hand.</p>
<p>“Hey, you doing okay, Boss?” Killer asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Nightmare said, gaze still not raising from where it was glued to his work. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>Killer shrugged. “I saw Cross wander out looking a little upset, and you seem kind of tense.” It was impossible to hide his worry from the negative guardian, so Killer didn’t bother to.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.” Nightmare said. “Cross won’t be working with us anymore, that’s all you need to know.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Killer said, eyes wide. “Well damn. I guess I have one less body to worry about, hey Boss?”</p>
<p>“That is one way of looking at it.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Or mess that we make</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Silence fell upon the room, save for the gentle scratching of Nightmare’s pen as is darted across paper, and Killer felt the heavy weight of <em>whatever </em>Nightmare was feeling hanging in the air around him, and invisible dark cloud of miasma. As if realising that Killer was still standing there and hadn’t taken his silence as a sign to leave, Nightmare paused his work.</p>
<p>“What are you here for, Killer?” He said.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Killer hummed, focus turning from Nightmare’s aura to Nightmare himself. “Oh, I just came to ask if you wanted me to go cause some havoc for you somewhere.”</p>
<p>Nightmare raised a confused brow, finally raising his head and meeting dark sockets with a single glowing teal eye light. Killer quickly hid the mug he was carrying behind his back.</p>
<p>“Uhm…” Nightmare mumbled. “I didn’t…have anything planned for you to do. And there is a raid I’m in the process of organising for some time this week…”</p>
<p>“I know.” Killer said, and he did, but he wasn’t asking to go out for the purpose of raiding. “I just thought you could use a little pick-me-up.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just company now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nightmare blinked up at him, slowly, confused, and the way his tentacles promptly stopped their gentle swaying behind him had Killer’s shoulders tensing. Part of Killer wanted to back out of the situation immediately, but the almost soft look in Nightmare’s eye had him swallowing his uncertainties.</p>
<p>“I mean…” Killer began, shifting on his feet, “you’ve seemed a little…off lately? I’m not sure exactly how you’re feeling, I can’t read emotions after all, but you seem almost…sad? I don’t know why that is, but…it kind of sucks seeing you so down in the dumps. I figured you could use a charge.”</p>
<p>Nightmare stared at Killer for a long moment, and Killer got the barest glimpse of <em>something</em> sparking in Nightmare’s eye before it was smoothed over by calm indifference and Nightmare shrugged, going back to his paperwork.</p>
<p>“If you’d like to go run around somewhere, I won’t be opposed to it.” Nightmare said, something soft in his voice. “So long as it’s not anywhere where you will be immediately noticed. And take Horror or Dust with you.”</p>
<p>Killer beamed and gently set down the mug he had brought in with him on the corner of Nightmare’s desk. Then, he turned on his heel and opened the door he had entered through.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Comfort crowd</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Sounds good, Boss! We’ll be back in a bit.” Killer called over his shoulder. He gestured to the mug he had left, even though he knew Nightmare’s focus was locked on his writing and he had yet to notice the steaming drink being set down. “Make sure you drink that before it gets cold.” With that, he shut the door behind him and went to find Dust.</p>
<p>Nightmare hummed in acknowledgement, not fully processing what the last thing Killer said was until the heavy wooden door had shut soundly behind him. He raised his head, confused, until his gaze landed on a deep blue mug sat pointedly on his desk, steam rising serenely from the liquid inside it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Comfort crowd</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Reaching out, he curled his fingers around the handle and lifted it to him, bringing it to his lips and letting the scent of warm lavender tea wash over him like a soothing balm. Eagerly, he took a sip, the tea just the right balance of sweet and bitter as it settled warmly in his chest. Nightmare sighed and slouched back in his chair, cradling the cup to his chest and staring into the swirling liquid. Slowly, unsurely, he felt a small smile make itself known as it creeped up his cheeks, eyes going soft and tentacles curling gently around his shoulders. He looked up at the door that had been closed for a few minutes now, chest still feeling unusually warm.</p>
<p>“…Thank you, Killer.” He whispered into the silence of his room, not bothering to wonder how he hadn’t noticed the other bringing the mug into the room with him…</p>
<p>…Or how Killer knew what his favourite tea was.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>We rot, thinkin’ lots about nothing</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>As much as Nightmare didn’t want to admit it, Killer going out to mess around in an AU <em>was </em>a rather good pick-me-up, and he felt a little better with the fresh wave of negativity surging through him.</p>
<p>Was he feeling one hundred percent better? No, and he didn’t think he would be for a while, but somehow Killer’s small act of…consideration made his chest feel warm every time he thought back on it.</p>
<p>It was a pleasant distraction, especially considering Cross really <em>had </em>joined his brother’s side, as was proven to him the day they had gone to raid UnderSwap. Nightmare never thought Cross could glare so coldly at him.</p>
<p>Seeing that look from Cross had hurt, but seeing how quickly his expression smoothed into a pleased grin when Dream turned to him had hurt more.</p>
<p>He called off the raid, not even halfway through.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I could spend a lifetime sitting here talkin’</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Something few people knew, or were close enough for him to know, was how much Nightmare enjoyed reading. He’d bemoaned the fact that the large mansion he and the others occupied lacked a library, or even a large space that could function as one.</p>
<p>No, he wasn’t about to turn the ballroom into one. It wouldn’t be suited for a library space anyway.</p>
<p>Libraries were meant to be cozy, with towering shelves and plush chairs, perhaps even a window seat somewhere overlooking a garden…or lit entirely by hanging lanterns…</p>
<p>Maybe his ideal library was a little fantastical, but the only libraries he had ever seen were those buried in the pages of the books he had read.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And even if I cry all over your body</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Despite the mansion lacking a library, Nightmare made do with what he had. His study was framed with bookshelves so stuffed with novels, texts, tomes, and everything in between, that to outside eyes it seemed a disorganised mess, but Nightmare knew where everything was, and he had read every book on the shelves at least ten times over.</p>
<p>Sometimes he wondered if he had too much free time, other times he wondered if he had been around too long. Either way, he read <em>a lot.</em></p>
<p>And it was always a welcome distraction.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You don’t really mind</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It’s what he was currently doing, curled up in the chair by the desk in his study, legs hanging over one of the armrests and tentacles curled tightly behind him, supporting his back and head. They were quite comfy to lean against if he was being honest, especially when compared to the rough trunk of an apple tree. He had just flipped a page when there came two quick knocks at the study door and Nightmare, a bit annoyed at being interrupted, frowned.</p>
<p>“What?” He snapped.</p>
<p>The door opened and Killer peered in, hesitant.</p>
<p>“Sorry, are you busy?” Killer asked, head tilting slightly with his question.</p>
<p>Nightmare gestured to his book. “Do I look like I am?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” Killer said with a wide smile. “Do you have just a <em>few</em> minutes?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Say you like your shirt soggy</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Heaving a heavy, exasperated sigh, Nightmare grabbed a bookmark, that one of his tentacles had been holding onto for him, and marked his page. He put his book down on his desk and turned his attention to Killer, teal eye narrowed.</p>
<p>“What is it this time?” Nightmare said.</p>
<p>Killer’s smile seemed to widen as he motioned Nightmare over with a hand. “Come with me. I want to show you something.”</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” Nightmare said, suspicious. Killer laughed.</p>
<p>“Relax, Boss.” Killer said. “I promise it’s nothing bad. Could you just trust me?”</p>
<p>Nightmare raised a brow bone before sighing again. He rose to his feet and made his way slowly towards the skeleton with empty sockets, tucking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I just needed company now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Alright.” Nightmare conceded. “Lead the way.”</p>
<p>It was silly to say that Killer’s eyes seemed to light up at his response, but it damn well looked like it. He stepped to the side and opened the door for Nightmare, letting the shorter skeleton step out into the hallway before following him and stepping in front of him.</p>
<p>“Right this way, Boss!” Killer said, leading the way down the hallway. They only walked for a few steps before Killer turned back to Nightmare, grinning ear to non-existent ear. “Close your eyes~.”</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” Nightmare said.</p>
<p>“Come on, please?” Killer pleaded. “It’s a surprise and I need to open a portal. I don’t want you seeing until we’re there.” When Nightmare only continued to glare suspiciously at him, Killer raised both his hands. “I swear that I will let you skewer me if you don’t like it.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I just needed someone around</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“You seem pretty confident that I’ll like whatever ‘surprise’ you’ve got.” Nightmare mused. “…Is it Dream’s head on a pike?”</p>
<p>Killer laughed, loudly.</p>
<p>“No, unfortunately.” Killer said. “But I’d like to think it’s the next best thing. Now close your eyes~.”</p>
<p>“How am I even supposed to know where the portal is if my eyes are closed?” Nightmare asked.</p>
<p>“That’s easy.” Killer said. “I’ll just hold your hand…” Nightmare raised an unimpressed brow bone and Killer faltered. “…Or…a tentacle?”</p>
<p>“…Whatever.” Nightmare said, rolling his eye and extending a hand, letting his visible eye slip shut. “Let’s just get this over with.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Yeah, I don’t care what song that we play</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>If Nightmare’s eye was open, he would have seen the rise of colour on Killer’s cheeks as the genocider reached out and gently, reverently, took his hand. There was the sound of a portal opening, and then Nightmare was being guided slowly forward and through it.</p>
<p>He was aware that he was stepped into somewhere <em>inside</em>. The air around them was still, and the floor felt smooth and polished beneath his feet, yet he waited until Killer let go of his hand and the portal closed behind them to see where they were.</p>
<p>“You can open your eyes.” Killer said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Or mess that we make</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>For the rest of his existence, Nightmare would deny the awed gasp that left him as he took in the room that surrounded him.</p>
<p>It was clearly nighttime in whichever AU they had travelled to, but that didn’t seem to matter, as the large space was lit with softly glowing candle-light, illuminating everything around them in a gentle orange glow.</p>
<p>Nightmare took a step forward and his hands reflexively rose to his chest, clasped tightly together as he stared, wide eyed.</p>
<p>It was a library.</p>
<p>A large, beautiful, extravagant library, with two floors, spiralling staircases, towering shelves stuffed with books, and large pits of soft cushions and pillows. The ceiling was domed and made of glass, allowing those who sat in the space at night a glimpse of the sparkling night sky above them.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Just company now</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nightmare had stepped into the centre of the room, turning around on himself as he tried to take in every little detail of the library. The colour of the wood and cushions, the smell of the air, of old parchment and worn leather, and the sheer <em>amount </em>of books spread out around him. His fingers and tentacles twitched, barely restraining himself from darting all over the place like a kid in a candy store. In fact, the only likely reason he <em>didn’t </em>do just that was because he suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone. He turned back to Killer to find the other watching him, with an incredibly soft look on his face, and flushed. Killer chuckled.</p>
<p>“I…take it that you like it?” Killer asked, smiling when Nightmare responded with a barely noticeable nod. “I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Nightmare said.</p>
<p>“Some neutral AU. I’m not quite sure what it’s called.” Killer said, scratching the back of his neck. “I came across this place when I came here to spread some trouble for you a few days ago, and I figured you’d appreciate this place more than me.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Comfort crowd</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nightmare turned his eye back to the shelves around him, chest tight and warm, so warm, as his soul fluttered from the gesture.</p>
<p>He couldn’t remember the last time someone had done something nice for him without him having to ask for it.</p>
<p>“Killer…I…” Nightmare breathed. “…Thank you…”</p>
<p>Killer waved a dismissive hand, but the sudden swell of happiness that sprang up in his emotions was enough to tell Nightmare just how affected he was by such a simple statement.</p>
<p>“No problem, Boss.” Killer said. “You’ve…been working hard lately so, you deserve a bit of a break. This place is dead at nighttime, and now that you know where it is, you can come here anytime you want.” Nightmare remained frozen, gaping a little at Killer’s statement. “…I interrupted your reading earlier, so I’ll head out now. Enjoy yourself, Nightmare.”</p>
<p>Killer opened a portal and stepped through, waving to Nightmare over his shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Comfort crowd</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Nightmare watched the portal close before he turned and eyed the room again. When his brain finally caught up with him, both his hands flew to his mouth and he gaped, looking from crowded shelf to crowded shelf. A sound that seemed to be a mixture of an elated scream and a disbelieving gasp worked its way out of his mouth as he smiled widely behind his hands, practically bouncing on his feet.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…” Nightmare gasped, turning around himself again. There were so many books, so many coloured covers, and he had all of them to himself, at least for the night. Now the only problem was…</p>
<p>“Where do I start?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes yes I caved and wrote another one XD<br/>There should be one more after this, but idk if there's going to be a fourth part. It all depends on if I figure out what to do with it.<br/>The song I used in this one is 'Comfort Crowd' by Conan Gray!<br/>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely! &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>-Maggic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>